This invention relates to the stabilization of polyolefin resin against thermal-oxidative degradation by the use of mixtures of N-phenyl-N'-(p-toluene-sulfonyl)-p-phenylenediamine and selected amine antioxidants. In particular linear low density polyethylene having a carbon black loading can be stabilized for use in applications such as wire and cable jacketing.